Rumpled Sheets
by Song Birdy
Summary: A portrait of the abstractly perfect events of the closing of Twinkletown in three parts.[RyanTroy slash. Curtain Call, Cast Party, and afterwards.]


**Rumpled Sheets**

_a portrait of the abstractly perfect events of the closing of "Twinkletown" in three parts_.

**Notes from the Author:**

1. I want to write Twinkletown. I'm serious. It could be my next great fanfiction!

2. High School Musical and none of the characters belong to me. Not even William. He's actually one of my friends with an altered last name, needed to give a location for the cast party, and no other reason. Why is Zeke at the cast party? I don't know. I wanted him to be there. Sharpay/Zeke is too too cute.

3. Yes, this is slash. And, surprisingly, it turned out fluffy. I like it though, despite my distaste for fluff.

4. I have to give props to playmaker00, because the way I see it, she is the originator of Troy/Ryan slash. You should all read her story "Skittles" because it is. the. original.

5. I'm secretly shipping Ryan/Sharpay.

6. As well as Troy/Sharpay.

7. Actually, I'm shipping everyone not being with Gabriella. I just don't like her. I really should find an OTP. Ryan/Troy could be it. Or Sharpay/Zeke.

8. Reviews are nice. Actually, really nice. Please don't "flame" it though because you don't agree with slash. If you don't, seriously, hit back. Now. Are you gone yet? No? You must be pro-slash then.

9. The first part is my favorite.

10. Okay, on with the story.

(ps. it's a one shot. do not. ask. for. more.)

-

_i. Curtain Call_

Everyone cries at the closing of a show. Even Sharpay cries when they close "Twinkletown", despite her demotion to a supporting role. The curtain call music tinkers dimly in the background, but no one really pays that much attention to it.

They scan the audience for their parents and friends, looking to see if any familiar faces carry bouquets of flowers or chocolates that say "good show" in only just fewer words.

But not Ryan.

Ryan stands on the opposite side of Troy from Gabriella, in his spot as second leading man. Troy's hand was clasped in his and he felt the sweat dripping down from the golden boy's arm onto his hand as they raise them for a second bow, born from layers of makeup and hours in the spotlight that Troy was only just becoming accustomed to.

Troy glances over at Ryan and flashes his million dollar smile, the one that makes the cheerleaders swoon and the audience adore him, the one that lured the shy and reserved Gabriella Montez to the stage. Ryan smiles back, and grips Troy's hand harder, cherishing the moment for everything that it wasn't, and everything he wished it was.

-

_ii. Cast Party_

The first cast party is more like a commencement ceremony, filled with speeches from Darbis and silly awards that mean nothing.

Sharpay received the "Super Trouper" award, which everyone knew was sarcastic, but she accepted it graciously.

She'd done some growing up during the show.

The second party was traditionally held at William Harmondy's four story mansion. William has been the lighting technician for every show since his ninth grade year, his parents are rarely in town, and there are rooms in his house for everything: bedrooms, living rooms, rooms entirely designed around television sets or pool tables.

Besides, he has a pool.

Gabriella and Sharpay are chicken fighting with Zeke and Will. Ryan laughs and is glad to see Sharpay with real friends besides himself. Troy is nursing a beer, and its definitely not the first of the night.

He sprawls out on the deck chair next to Ryan's, smiling tiredly, with bits of makeup still evident on the edges of his white undershirt.

Ryan nervously laughs at the way that Troy is muttering to him about basketball plays and scripts and things that would not make sense if the golden boy had not been saying them.

"You kind of look like a girl in makeup, Ryan."

"Yeah, you too."

Troy lays his head back and shuts his eyes, murmering a bit.

Ryan glances around. Gabriella and Kelsi have retreated inside, opting for a game of Grand Theft Auto, which Gabriella claims to be the champion of. Sharpay and Zeke are lying on the grass by the pool shed, most likely talking about her many theatrical achievements to date.

"Hey Troy?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go upstairs for a little while, okay?"

-

_iii. Rumpled Sheets_

The sun is shining through the window, and Ryan's eyes open slowly. Blinking, and glancing at the makeup stained arm thrown across is naked torso, he remembers the (beautiful) events of the night before.

Six fourteen AM.

William would not be awake yet.

Sharpay will be home, going through the motions of her morning Pilates, with her trusty frappucino and Original Cast Recording of "Wicked" at her side.

She will of course, be worried about him, but in her own special way, find a way not to care.

His father will be standing in the entryway when he returns home, ready to deliver a lecture on tardiness.

Gabriella will be waiting for Troy's phone call.

But she won't be receiving one.

In a room in a house that he only enters twice a year, with a boy that he barely knows- Troy Bolton - Ryan Evans lies among rumpled sheets, cherishing the moment for everything it isn't, and at the same time, for everything it is.


End file.
